Where your imagination can lead you to
by pensayspotatoes
Summary: Welcome to an adventure that can never happen in real life where you can see the possibilities you could do just by reading this   Warning: You may get harrassed by the characters in your nightmare.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Imagine that you are standing in the middle of a field filled with pastel-colored flowers and to green grass. The sun is so sunny and bright that your head hurts; you probably went blind and wanted to puke out rainbows from the gayness described here.

Then you see Pierre with a handwritten message from France:

"_Bonjour mon cheri ;)" _(Hello my darling)

As you finished reading that message, you see France running towards you shirtless and attempting to look good in slow motion with sparkles laughing "Ohonhonhon". The only thing covering him was his pants(feel your eyes burn as his vital regions can still be seen through his fly)

Panicking you keep glancing left to right hoping to escape this horrible girly nightmare and France. Suddenly you see a very small Gilbird from afar still looking as adorable as ever. Something didn't seem right as Gilbird got closer to her faster than France could, he got bigger and bigger until your height is only the size of his long chick legs. (You wanted to scream about Gilbirds adorableness~)

His presence was a pure miracle as he proved to be your friend by sitting on France. Gilbird delivers a small package to your hand. Realizing you had received England's cooking gave you an idea of France's punishment of going 50 feet near your space.

"How cruel mon cheri" he said as he was startled with what will probably soon be the last thing he'll eat….England's "scones" proved to be effective in knocking out France just by force feeding him. One bite proved to be enough for the French man's appetite.

Uh Oh, looks like Gilbird needs to do his "duty" so you run far away so you can't smell anything.

You run away barely escaping from the smell of "victory" out of Gilbird which has probably destroyed France's sense of smell forever. You would've pitied him but then again, he stepped in your space

Being proud of Gilbird, you hugged the giant puffball.

BAM!

Suddenly there were a million normal sized Gilbirds covering the gay field. You noticed that at least half of the Gilbirds are following you wherever you go.

Since they were soo adorable, you thought 'Why not bring them home' and so you and your Gilbird army went home.

As you entered the living room of your parents, you said "hi" only to receive a disbelieving stare at your army.

Your mom started hyperventilating due to her phobia of your adorable army and she started getting a little LOT twitchy.

Ignoring your mom, you say

"Can I PLEASE keep them, I'll look after them and clean them and…" you were going to continue on your reasons to keep them but your unawesome dad stopped you by saying.

"How many times do I have to remind you, your mom is allergic to adorableness. You can see how cute those are." He pointed at the Gilbirds.

"No _chicks_ allowed."

You wouldn't give up, so you go for plan B, "Be mature".

"THAT'S SOO UNFAIR DAD~! I WANNA KEEP THEM, I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA"

You pretty much kept doing that while breaking the furniture and imported stuff for a while until you realized both of your parents ran to the kitchen during your 'mature' speech (tantrum).

" FINE! IF I CAN'T KEEP THEM, I MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!"

You thought that since your parents misunderstand you, you are going to look for someone who could understand the awesomeness of the Gilbirds, which is why you will be on a search to find Prussia.

You run upstairs and was about to climb out of the window of your room then your parents barged in about to say something until they saw you looking like you're about to do run away or suicide.

"Get back here!" your dad shouted.

You reply "MAKE ME" as you stick out your tongue then jumped out as your parents shrieked.

They seemed pretty shocked as you descended from your fall seeing you ride an airplane full of Gilbirds.

Your little sibling walks in and points at you saying "Since when did we have a yellow airplane?" Your parents couldn't answer.

You now have a mission: "Find Prussia"

**Next stop: France**

A/N: Hello readers, I'm pretty new to this so sorry if it has bad grammar, lame description, a weird headline or any of the mentioned -_-'

My co-author(she'll name herself soon) might create a chapter here if she feels like it (one of these days)

Question: Should I continue?

Edit: ugh the words didn't bold or italicized so I fixed it, sorry

Not sure when the next chapter will be posted


End file.
